The Red Fox Lord
by TheKing08
Summary: Naruto decides to take his training seriously after Mizuki. He is keeping a big secret and will reveal it when the time comes. He ain't the same dumb blonde, he is here to change the world. Many will join him in order to defeat evil. New powers, love. NarutoxHarem
1. Chapter 1

It had been over one week since the incident with the traitor: Mizuki. He felt hurt that he had been easily fooled. He felt scared that those who knew him would turn and hate him like the rest. Plus right now he had other things to worry about, he had team selections in two hours. So as Naruto thought about his situation and he found a solution. He would prove this village wrong. And he would finally show off his power, make them understand that he wasn't as stupid as everyone believed him to be.

8 am Team Selections

Everyone was in their seats as Iruka started on his lecture about how a true ninja should act. While most had their own thoughts and for the most part ignored him. One thing they all had in common was

'Who's going to be our sensei.'

Naruto arrived early that morning much to the surprise of everyone in the class. But what scared them most was the lack of orange! Instead, Naruto was now clad in black Jonin style pants, a fishnet shirt under a black Jonin style vest, and a red arm band with his clan symbol. And what really threw them for a loop was his body, he was taller, arms had more muscle. He smirked at their reaction, finally being able to remove his seal. He could now truly show off his body, that he had trained hard to achieve.

(Flashback)

2:00am

"Hey Old man can I ask you for a favor?" asked the energetic Naruto.

The Sandaime Hokage now broken from his thoughts as he would rub his tired eyes, while he turned to address his adoptive grandson.

"Of course Naruto-Kun, you know that I will always help you with what I can." Replied the old Kage.

"Well, I was just wondering if you could help me get some things for me today." Naruto waited for his answer.

"Like what Naruto?" Asked the old man.

"Well, I was thinking that since starting today I was going to be a shinobi that maybe I should get some new clothes and equipment?" A huge grin on Naruto's face.

Hiruzen was now worried, he seemed different.

"Why of course Naruto-Kun, but why the sudden change?" He asked as he puffed some smoke out of his mouth.

"I'm not sure I just thought it was time for me to get new clothes" He lied, he didn't want to reveal his motives just yet.

"What do you have in mind Naruto?" asked the now interested Hokage.

"Some new clothes and maybe a weapon I could learn to specialize in? Like a sword or knives." Naruto replied.

He knew Naruto was a smart kid despite his normally loud mouthed idiot persona. Despite the way, he acted Naruto was highly intelligent. He knew Naruto's reasons behind his pranks and why he wore a bright orange jumpsuit. His pranks if one were to think on it more than a plea for attention, were well thought out and required ingenious planning. His jumpsuit was used as training for his stealth skills. After all, if he could hide from Anbu in bright orange he could hide from any one in a darker color such as black or even a dark blue. These reasons that Naruto had explained several times were training in strategy and stealth. Deception was a ninja's greatest tool and Naruto utilized it perfectly. And every one considered him an idiot! Well not everyone, the Hokage smiled since he knew that everyone was going to be surprised by the new Naruto. He might even get a bigger fan club than that Uchiha.

(Flashback End)

"Team 7 will be…" said Iruka.

Naruto quickly snapping out of his thoughts began to listen to his sensei.

"Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuga under Kakashi Hatake"

"Team 8 will be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Naruto Uzumaki under Kurenai Yuhi"

"Team 9 is still in rotation from last year."

"And finally Team 10 will be Kiba Inuzuka , Shino Aburame, and Choji Akimichi under Asuma Sarutobi"

After receiving numerous complaints mostly from Ino since she wanted to be on Sasuke's team about the team placements Iruka sighed,

"We don't always get what we want, Ino. Now be quiet!"

Everyone quickly became quiet as he spoke to Ino.

"As I was about to say I am glad I had the honor to teach all of you and expect to hear great things from you in the future. If you all wait here your new Jonin Senseis they should be here shortly. Have a great ninja career everyone."

Everyone sat quietly as Jonin after Jonin came to retrieve their teams. After about fifteen minutes the door opened to reveal Kurenai Yuhi.

'Whoa! She's gorgeous and those eyes they're so pretty.' Thought Naruto, but what he didn't realize was that he was just talking to himself. She hears him very clearly.

"Team 8 meet me at Training Ground 8" stated Kurenai in a calm demeanor.

And with that Team 8 left to follow their newly appointed sensei.

The now blushing Kurenai thought to herself 'Naruto-Kun thinks I'm gorgeous, how sweet.'

They were all torn from their thoughts as they arrived at their destination.

Kurenai finally took control of her blush and said "Now I believe that since we are here we should start with introductions. Please state your name, likes, dislikes, and goals. I will go first. My name is Kurenai Yuhi. I like sweets, my friends, and a certain shinobi. I dislike perverts, rapists, and sexists. My goals for the future are to see you all become Jonin and to gain the attention of a certain someone."

"My name is Ino Yamanaka my likes are my looks, Sasuke-Kun! Learning my clan's techniques, looking good. I dislike those who hurt Sasuke-Kun, and billboard. My goal is to marry Sasuke-Kun.

*sigh*"How troublesome, my name is Shikamaru Nara. I like watching clouds and playing shogi. I dislike troublesome things and my goal is to be Clan Head"

And Finally.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are ramen, foxes, Kenjutsu, and learning new jutsu. I dislike ignorant people and perverts. My goal is to be one of the best shinobi in all Nation and to become Hokage! "

'So I have a lazy genius, a fangirl and the next Hokage Naruto Uzumaki'

"Well now that that's out of the way meet me here at 8 am tomorrow morning for your survival test." Kurenai who then disappear away with a certain blonde on her mind.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru spoke as he walked away with Ino next to him. Naruto stayed back since he wanted to train even more.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's POV

He pulled out a huge scroll and began to perform hand signs. Until the scroll opened up, as more scrolls came into display. Some containing forbidden jutsus and taijutsu. He trained for hours and hours. Until he finally passed out due to how far he had pushed himself. with the help of his shadow clones, he had been able to learn some new cool Jutsu's. He was becoming very deadly since he had learned how to use Wind Release: Air Bullets. Which was a basic jutsu but used right could injury or kill someone.

Shikamaru's POV

Arriving home after leaving Ino at her, a bored expression on his face. He would slide the door open, as his father Shikaku was sitting at the table playing shogi by himself, Shikamaru busted waved and proceed outside. Where he would lay on the grass and he would begin to cloud watch, as wild thoughts came into his mind. Wondering how his team was going to work out. But after a few minutes of thinking his eyes began to close, slowing falling asleep.

Ino's POV

She walked into her flower shop and began to make sure the plants had gotten enough water and sunlight. After she was done, she walked into her home and ate dinner with her family. Her dad Inoichi began to ask her questions about her team since he already knew who she had been paired up with. Due to the fact that he was the one that suggested that the Ino-Shika-Cho should be broken up this time. Ion just went one about how she wanted to be teamed up with Sasuke and how Naruto had changed, even to describe that he had gotten taller, stronger and even cuter. After he dad laughed at how childish his daughter was, she would march up to her room. Getting into her sleeping gear, she would lay her head on her pillow. Thoughts of her new team came into her head, she hoped they would all be successful.

Training Ground 8

Kurenai would leave her apartment in a hurry, not because she was late but because Asuma Sarutobi would always ask her out at this time. So she had decided to beat him this team, waking up earlier and heading out even sooner than the time they had decided to meet up. She then arrived at the training field to find Naruto laying on the ground. She quickly went over towards him, checking if he was okay, she sighed in relief when she saw that he was just sleeping. Naruto would then wake up to the sight of his sensei.

"Wow what a beautiful sight, this must be a dream" Naruto would speak with a sleepy tone. These words would make Kurenai blush like a tomato. She was about to speak, but that's when her other two team members arrived. Ion yelled with excitement. "Good morning sensei. She would turn around, a smile on her face. As Naruto began to stand up, ready to listen to the test. She would look at her team, as she pulled out a set of bells. "This is called the bell test, every Jonin will be performing this test with their teams. I want you three to take these bells from me. If you can't then you will fail and go back to the academy. Is that Clear?" She would ask, seeing the facial expression on their faces. She lifted three fingers and began to count down. "Ready set go!" Kurenai yelled as she leaped back into the tree tops, waiting for them to attack.

 **[Next chatper will come soon. Called The Famous Bell Test/The Truth?]**


End file.
